Charmed Sons, A Prison Visit
by charmedfan120
Summary: The fifth instalment in the Charmed Sons universe, the follow-up story to Charmed Sons, A Letter, Two Fathers and One Son. Henry Junior picks up the courage to respond to a letter sent by his biological father Christopher Mercer from prison. Only to get a visiting request from Christopher. The boy decides to visit Christopher but will it be a meeting worth remembering?


_**Charmed Sons, A Prison Visit.**_

Henry Junior is sat down, in the Mitchell living room on a chair, near the fireplace where a wooden log burns bringing warmth. Today is Sunday, a winter's Sunday. The outside is cold, and the roads are covered in snow. Snow hasn't stopped falling for the past three days. The boy has rewritten the same letter almost twenty times, each time, he believed it was worse than the previous whether it was his handwriting, the structure of the letter or hell even the paper and ink used.

"Planning a hit on Tam," A voice commented, Henry Junior could recognise within seconds. Henry Junior looked into the direction of where the voice originated and saw Kat one of his two older sisters only by a year and a Halliwell witch standing there. Kat and Tamora while identical twins, were very easy to notice which one was which. Kat as always has her auburn hair straightened to one side, she wore very little makeup and avoided most dark shades of colour. She preferred to wear blue jeans, white tops and blue jackets and sneakers. Her brown eyes met his.

"Where am I going to get five-hundred dollars," Henry Junior joked. Kat just chuckled before walking over to the chair opposite Henry Junior and sat down.

"Still writing your letter to prisoner six five seven forty-two, I take it," Kat says.

"Yes, and each time it comes out worse," Henry Junior sighed.

"Surely it can't be that badly written it only took you seven years to learn to spell your name," Kat jokes. Henry Junior just stuck his tongue out. "Let me see," The boy just handed it over. Kat would probably say the letter was fine no it was perfect. She was his sister after all, and she is known to be biassed when it comes to her loved ones. Kat skims through the letter before returning her focus to Henry Junior.

"I told you it was bad," Henry Junior said.

"Spelling and grammar are bad yes. But you got your point across," Kat replies.

"I hate it, he holds all the cards. How am I supposed to build trust between him and me, when he probably knows more about me than I do about him," Henry Junior said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe ask for something small or well something small to him. Think of this as business deal you give a little to him and take a little off him. Find out if you have any similar traits or hobbies preferably legal ones," Kat suggests.

"I've only ever hacked once," Henry Junior responded.

"Junior," Kat said rather sternly.

"Twice," Henry Junior replies, god he hated Kat's stern tone of voice it wasn't often heard.

"Twice," Kat repeated her tone even sterner but an ice-cold glare.

"Okay five times, but it two of the three times was for charity," Henry Junior tells Kat.

"How were two of the three times for charity?" Kat asks.

"Have you seen Emma's and Ellis' grades? They make Tam's grades look Stephen Hawking took them," Henry Junior answered. Kat laughed briefly.

"You're lucky only me and Tam know about the hacking you got off lightly," Kat said.

"Yeah, cleaning Tam's room for four months and doing your laundry was lightly," Henry Junior mumbled.

"You got to keep twenty-five dollars you made," Kat pointed out.

"Yeah, but you made me give the other fifty dollars to charity," Henry Junior practically squeaked.

"I was being generous Junior," Kat says.

"So, treat it as a business deal and see what we have in common," Henry Junior responds.

"Yes," Kat said. Kat left soon after leaving Henry Junior to himself. That night Henry Junior finally completed his letter and posted the letter the next day.

* * *

The following Saturday is arriving fast, normally Henry Junior would spend the day hanging out with Joseph. Out of all his cousins, Henry Junior found Joseph the easiest to talk to and to get along with. Instead, Joseph agreed to meet up with Henry Junior after school. The two meet up at a Chinese restaurant their favourite kind of food to talk. The two are sitting in a small booth, waiting for their order to arrive.

"So, why is Saturday cancelled?" Joseph asked.

"I got a letter off Christopher," Henry Junior answered.

"That soon, what did you say? What did he say? Did he send a prison visiting request? Are you going to see him? Do you want to see him?" Joseph bombarded Henry Junior with questions.

"Which one do you want me to answer first, Joe?" Henry Junior asked hoping his cousin would get a hint.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Joseph apologised.

"Nah it's fine, if I was in your shoes, I would have probably done the same," Henry Junior replies, he knew his cousin meant well.

"Did he take whatever you put well?" Joseph asks.

"He wants to see me, this Saturday," Henry Junior revealed.

"Are you going to see him then?" Joseph asked.

"I have no choice, he's the only one who knows about my biological mother, he can give me the answers. No one else can Joe," Henry Junior answers.

"There is always a truth potion or spell one of your sisters could use," Joseph suggested.

"I don't want them to get into trouble for personal gain," Henry Junior responds.

"I forgot about that," Joseph admitted.

"I just hope, he keeps his word," Henry Junior says, "I can't be the kid who falls for some stupid sick trick,"

"Well if it does end up being some kind of sick trick, Tamora would be all too pleased to orb there and set his pants on fire, she really does have an unhealthy attraction to fire," Joseph joked.

"She really needs to see someone about that," Henry Junior replied.

* * *

Saturday finally came around, Henry Junior couldn't help but not be nervous, paranoid and uneasy. He never imagined receiving a letter from his biological father. Never mind, actually going to a prison to visit a mob boss' son. The guards did the standard search before letting him see, Christopher Mercer. Henry Junior is taken to a private room one where there are no windows, Henry Junior sees a man in his late maybe early forties sitting at a metal table wearing an orange jumpsuit with hands handcuffed.

"Have a seat," Christopher said, the man's voice while deep was warm which the boy had not expected. He thought the criminal's voice would be deep and cold sounding. Henry Junior carefully approaches the free seat facing opposite Christopher and sits down. The boy was looking at the man intensely, trying to find the physical similarities the two shares or could share. "Like the preview of what you could come to look like," Henry Junior is broke out of his curious trance.

"Excuse me," Henry Junior said, he shouldn't have been so easily distracted.

"I asked if you like the preview of what you could come to look like," Christopher replies.

"You think we share a resemblance?" Henry Junior asks.

"It's like looking in an old photograph, except for your nose that's all your mother," Christopher answered.

"Really?" Henry Junior questions, he needed this anything about his biological mother was worth heading over to prison to learn.

"I admit, I was surprised that you decided to respond," Christopher admitted.

"I spent a lot of time figuring out whether I wanted to and if I should or shouldn't," Henry Junior told Christopher.

"What made you want to respond?" Christopher questions.

"My cousin Joseph, he made me realise, that whether I chose to find out or not both could either be a burden or a blessing," Henry Junior responded.

"He sounds, rather wise Joseph," Christopher commented.

"Why now? After all of this time?" Henry Junior asked.

"Call me curious, when you're as old as I am, you often ask yourself. How differently things would turn out? If you had made a different decision," Christopher answers.

"Like you deciding to follow daddy's footsteps?" Henry Junior asks.

"That's one of them, Henry," Christopher replies.

"Why didn't you decide not to then? You could have done so much more with your life. You could have been almost anything," Henry Junior asked.

"In our, my family, we never had when I grow up, I want to be a firefighter, a power ranger, or anything like that. Your future was already planned out before you even came out of the womb. If you had any disagreements with that. Well, it wouldn't end well like it did my uncle Kieran," Christopher told Henry Junior.

"He wasn't killed, was he?" Henry Junior asks feeling uneasy he came to learn about his mother, not some great uncle, who probably had his feet trapped in cement and thrown off a pier.

"No, but he had some persuasion to reevaluate his decision," Christopher replied.

"Wow, it looks like I dodge a bullet," Henry Junior says.

"Maybe, but you missed out on a lot of world cruises. Private jets, top brands cars," Christopher listed.

"Top price cocaine for free," Henry Junior joked, Christopher laughed briefly.

"No, a good discount on it though," Christopher replies, well the two shared the same inappropriate sense of humour than. He couldn't make this kind of joke with his family. Hell, he would be grounded unless it was a joke just between him and Joseph.

"My mom, did you love her?" Henry Junior asks. Christopher sighed his eyes closed for Henry Junior felt lasted for hours. But it was barely three minutes.

"I was fond of her; yes, did I love her perhaps it could have grown into love. But not everyone is cut out to be a part of my life," Christopher answers.

"Her name?" Henry Junior enquired.

"Valerie Grey," Christopher answered, he then reaches inside trouser pocket and pulled out a small folded picture and hands it over to Henry Junior who unfolds it. The boy stares at deeply looking for any and all similarities they share, yes, they shared the same nose Christopher had pointed out.

"She's beautiful or rather was beautiful," Henry Junior corrected himself.

"While most girls, I knew wanted me to buy them a car or a fancy dress or jewels. She just wanted something technological. She would talk for hours about anything computer related," Christopher recalled.

"So, her nose and love of computers, I've got then," Henry Junior says. Christopher looks up at the clock on one of the walls and sighed.

"Our time appears to be up," Christopher commented. Henry Junior looked in the clock's direction. It never occurred to him that the hour visit would go this fast. It was as if he blinked and an entire hour flew by.

"I guess it has," Henry Junior responded folding the picture back up and was about to hand it back over to Christopher who just shook his head declining the return of the picture.

"No, you keep it I've had it for fifteen years, I just have to close my eyes, to remember her face perfectly. You need it more than I do," Christopher tells Henry Junior the boy smiled. He knew it was just some small tacky picture. But it was something magnificent for him. It was a small tie to his biological mother.

"Thank you," Henry Junior said as he put the picture away in his wallet. He then put his wallet back in his jean pocket and got up out of his seat.

"I don't suppose you would consider coming back if I sent you another visiting request," Christopher says.

"I think I actually would consider coming back," Henry Junior replied, his smile from looking at the photograph of Valerie still present. "But I'm not smuggling in anything for you,"

"Not even Reese's pieces?" Christopher asked.

"Nope, I would have eaten them before getting on the bus to get here," Henry Junior answers.

_**The End.**_


End file.
